Dancing King
by Akano Akira
Summary: The world of Dance is in chaos with the title of Dancing King unheld. Naruto a teen in junior college faces a threat from someone unknown making him fear the leak of his deepest secret. College life has never been more exciting. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dancing King

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine**

*~o0o~*

**Prologue**

A long time ago in the world of Dance, there was a legend-a prodigy dancer who was able to master all different kinds of dances and moves like a steady flowing river; Kyuubi. He was titled the Dancing King. All aspired to become as good a dancer as him. But each and every time, the competitors failed.

Time and time again, dancers all over the world try as hard as they can to achieve the title of Dancing King, so much so that dancing becomes just that-a competition. Dances are forced and not enjoyable anymore.

Seeing that the world of Dancing was no longer something that brings joy to the world, Kyuubi vanished and the Dancing King was lost to the world forever. But that move was not so wise because now that the title was not held by anyone, the competition level rose to exceeding heights and the competition became intense.

However till this very day no one was seen worthy enough to be called Dancing King, and so the legend was forgotten, left in the dust. Until today...

*~o0o~*

**AN: heheh heh err...okok I know I'm supposed to be updating the other stories but I couldn't concentrate on them with this plot in my head confusing me! So I decided to get rid of the confusion by uploading this. Hope you people like it so far **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dancing King

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 1**

**Dance? You don't know the word**

Amidst the cheering crowd, a lone figure shadowed at a corner stood watching nonchalantly. His emotionless face betrays nothing as he gazed at the many talented dancers on stage soaking up their fans' support and goofing around like they own the place. Inside however he felt sickened.

Dancing was popular all over the world. Some dance because it's fun; others take it as it is-a sport. For a selected few, it is their life. Time, sweat and effort were devoted to perfect the moves they invented. They train their body to become flexible to be able to flow like water as they change from dance step to dance step every day. They focus on the prize all dancers want-the title of Dancing King.

"Pitiful aren't they?" the lone ranger was disturbed in his musings when he heard a voice. He looked behind him and saw a red headed boy with green eyes that were heavily outlined with eyeliner. The boy stepped forward and stood beside the shadowed figure.

"They can't compare to Kyuubi, they're only making themselves look bad. Wonder where he is now," the red headed boy spoke, his monotonous voice carrying even in the noisy chaos that was the Stage. He glanced from the corner of his eyes at the still shadowed figure, gauging for his reaction. What he saw stunned him; eyes of blue shining brilliantly in the dark like a cat, emotion swirling in the depths of it like ocean waves on a sea shore.

"Kyuubi is no more Gaara. I suggest you stop hoping," and with that the lone figure stepped away from the wall and walked out the door.

*~o0o~*

The sound of shuffling feet echoed off the empty corridors of Konoha Junior college. The faint sound of music beats carrying in the emptiness. Uchiha Sasuke, the school's president, looked at his watch. It read 7.30. On Mondays school starts at 9 so he was confused as to why there were people, other than him, around so early in the morning. He searched the corridors, thinking that some prankster was in school early, namely a certain blond haired idiot who always manages to get himself into trouble. Maybe he was up for another prank this semester and was getting ready for it. Whatever he was up to, the raven will be sure to catch him red handed.

The sound of the music got louder as he turned a corner towards the lockers. He walked faster. As he neared the lockers he froze. Quickly hiding behind the wall he stood next to he looked on, mesmerized. There was the blond idiot only he wasn't getting ready for a prank. He was dancing. His iPod played music from inside his locker. He glided across the floor in time with the music, spinning and dipping as he went along, letting the music carry him to a place only he knows that he created. Sasuke can't take his eyes away. The blond he knew wasn't this graceful. He was a clumsy idiot who always played pranks on people to get attention.

All of a sudden there was a high pitched screech as the blond's sneakers caused friction on the tiled floor and a loud yelp. Sasuke was snapped out of his gaze as angry yet embarrassed blue eyes locked with his onyx ones. He broke eye contact when he realised he wasn't behind the wall. It seems that he was so glued to the dancer that he didn't realised he was moving toward him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing teme," the raven almost flinched at the tone of voice the angered and embarrassed blond used, deep and husky yet soft and smooth. The sound was pleasant to the ears. He stood his ground though and replied evenly. He was an Uchiha after all and no one bested him.

"I should be asking you that. You're in school earlier than expected. I thought you'd have come running into class like a crazy idiot was after you like all the other times," he finished with a smirk as he saw the pink dusted cheeks of the other, "Oh wait I forgot the crazy dobe is you yourself."

"Hey! If I hadn't run then I would be late!"

"Wake up earlier then," the raven walked off calmly but in his mind was in chaos. Questions after questions bombarded him demanding to be answered but he had none. He hoped that they would be soon if not his head was going to explode.

As the raven went off to continue his patrol, Naruto turned back to his still playing iPod and switched it off. He was so embarrassed! How the hell had he not noticed the teme earlier. Yeesh, he was so careless. If he doesn't bring his guard up, he'll be found out for sure. He leaned his head against the closed locker door, closing his eyes as he calmed his quick heart beat.

'_I really hope he doesn't look too far into this...'_

*~o0o ~*

"Naruto, over here!" Naruto looked up at his hyperactive brunette friend, Kiba, with his ever faithful dog Akamaru by his side. He smiled and jogged over to them. Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend and Naruto's close friend sat on the bleachers with his other friends. Sakura and Ino waved at him. Shino simply stared. Tenten smiled and her boyfriend Neji nodded his acknowledgment. Chouji continued eating his chips while his best friend Shikamaru looked up into the sky, enjoying his favourite pastime-cloud gazing. His girlfriend Temari played on her iPhone but when she saw Naruto approaching, she lifted her head and gave a small smile. Gaara, Kankuro and Lee were nowhere to be seen though. Maybe they were at the canteen or cafe.

"So where were you yesterday? Gaara said you left early," Kiba enquired after they sat down waiting for morning assembly to start. Naruto recalled the events yesterday and zoned out. He told the brunette that he didn't feel well after drinking so much and decided to go home. Kiba knew it was a lie because Naruto never went near the bar yesterday but didn't push his friend. He knew that Naruto must have a reason to.

_Ding dong ding. Attention please. All students please proceed to the hall for morning assembly. I repeat all students please proceed to the hall for morning assembly. Thank you. Ding dong ding._

"Awww cant they have announced it _before_ we sat down! Seriously!" Naruto whined as he stood to follow the rest of the student body to the hall. His friends just laugh and teased him for being a big baby. He pouted all the way there to show his displeasure.

When the clique reached the hall with the other students, they were shocked. The stage was decorated with red carpet and streamers and confetti. The hall looked like it was ready to receive seniors for prom. _What is going on here?_ Naruto thought as he looked at all the decorations put up.

"Students please find your classmates and join them. Morning assembly will start in a while." the operating manager spoke in the microphone. He was a tall white haired man with a reputation for being a pervert. It was no surprise when no one made a move to find their classes.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, now move!" Tsunade the principal of the school was an aggressive woman when it came to her job. However there was a rumour that she was actually a gambler and used the school funds in her deals. Naruto was fond of them however because even though he was a handful to keep, what with all his pranks, they still accepted him each year to school. Now that it was his last year here, he intended to keep his pranks to a minimum as a way of thanks.

As everyone stood in their respective classes and the assembly started, Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket. It vibrated a few more times as assembly continued and he was starting to get annoyed. _Who the hell would text me during morning assembly? _As soon as he sat down, he discretely pulled out his iPhone to check his messages. An unknown number was glaring at him. The preview said this however, _"I can't wait to find out more about you this year Naruto." _A feeling of dread crept up on him.

All throughout morning announcements he wasn't paying attention. Even when Gaara jabbed him in the side to alert him to something he didn't look up. His mind was currently preoccupied on the fact that someone had somehow managed to get his number and was going to stalk him! _Great, school just started and I already have a crazy idiot after me._

He only came to when the sound of cheering reached his ears. He looked up confused. He turned to Gaara, his best friend for answers. Gaara shook his head and his eyes were closed. Only something bad can make the emotionally challenged red head have a reaction like that.

"What's happening?"

"You should have woken up when I nudged you. Dancing King."

Those two words were enough to make Naruto's blood turn cold and his face turn pale. The competition to choose the next Dancing King will be held here? That explains the colourful and fancy decorations. Konoha Junior college was one of the biggest buildings in the world what with the many blocks and up to date facilities and advanced PA systems. It was no surprise to have a grand and famous competition held here because many other important events were held here almost every year. It disrupted curricular time but at least there's always excitement in this school.

Naruto hung his head and admitted defeat. There was nothing else he could do anyway. All he needed to do was keep a low profile and prayed his stalker will give up after having found nothing interesting about him. But Naruto knew that no amount of praying will save him this time. He was out of luck.

*~o0o~*

**AN: well that's all for this chapter! Stay tuned for more next week3 Hope you like it so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Dancing King

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 2**

**We meet again**

Naruto gazed out the empty classroom window, daydreaming. It was break time now so everyone else was at the hall, anticipating the arrival of the competitors, even his clique. '_Some friends I have! Thought they'd stay with me till school's over!' _he thought angrily.

As the blond was so concentrated in the moving clouds in the sky, he didn't notice another coming closer to him and taking a seat behind his. It was no surprise when Naruto squeaked and fell off the chair when he was addressed later.

"Damn teme, sneaking up on me. What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Hn. I asked what you're doing here all by yourself. Seeing as you're a social idiot and everyone is at the hall you'd be there too."

Naruto hesitated in answering the raven haired president. He didn't want to admit he was lonely or that he was dreading the start of the competition. However, he couldn't lie either to save his life. Kiba always complained that he got nagged at by his mom because the blonde sucked at lying whenever they both got caught doing something they shouldn't. He decided to improvise.

He looked around some more at the sky to delay answering the raven to make sure his answer sounded right to the ears in his mind, "I didn't feel like going there." It was true to a certain extent. Half truths are always easier to cover up later than blatant lies. Naruto looked back to where Sasuke was seating and was taken aback by the expression on said raven's face. He clearly didn't buy his explanation.

"I don't believe you dobe."

Sigh, "I can see that teme but hey it's not my fault you can't trust -"

"You're scared of the dance that's coming up right?"

The blond became speechless and simply turned his head away. He hated the way this boy could read him so easily sometimes. It was always harder to lie to Sasuke because he could see through them. Always, be it pranks or situations like now, the raven would be able to get him to confess. All the countless detentions Naruto got was because he couldn't lie to this annoying raven haired president seating next to him.

"...yeah teme I'm scared of the upcoming dance competition..." Naruto said in a soft voice. Sasuke strained his ears to catch what the blond had confessed, but when he deciphered the words, he became confused. Of course he didn't show it but inside his head he was thinking, _'why is he scared? He can dance and probably would be able to go far in the competition if he had participated. So what are afraid of, Uzumaki Naruto?' _

Without a word Sasuke stood and walked to the door. On the way out, he glanced back and caught the look of defeat on the usually feisty blond he had to trade insults with to get a confession out of him. He sat there, with a gloomy look and stared into space. Leaving the classroom and heading to the hall, Sasuke prepared himself for the oncoming obstacle he put himself in front of.

*~o0o~*

Upon entering the massively crowded hall, Sasuke looked around discreetly to find the blond's friends. When he eventually spotted them he moved in closer to listen in on what they were saying. The competitors were already there, occupying the corners nearest the stage to get a feel of what dancing up there later on would feel like. Sasuke looked at them as he approached the blond's friends. In his opinion they didn't look like they could perform but he would see later to judge properly. When he was close enough to hear the chattering group, he stopped and leaned on the wall, acting inconspicuous.

The words, "Do you think he would appreciate us filling in his name for him? I mean his reign was a long time ago," drifted to his ears. He continued listening.

Gaara seemed to hesitate before determinedly moving the pen across the form, filling it up. Last minute dancers who wished to compete were given a form to fill up and submit by the start of the competition 24 hours from now. When the clique had gone to The Club last weekend, Gaara had seen the look in the blond's eyes when he saw the other dancers dancing on stage. He yearned to be free again to show off his moves but was scared to do so. He didn't want to be discovered. He didn't want to be called a coward for running away when The Dance was getting bad.

"You're being a coward just lazing around doing nothing you idiot," the red-head said to himself.

Sasuke racked his brain for possible solutions to what he had heard. Reign? Since when was Naruto in charge of anything? All he understood from the short conversation was that Gaara was signing up the blond to compete in the dance without his permission. Why are they doing it secretly? If they knew he could dance shouldn't they be pestering him to sign up instead of going about it behind his back? He let go of all questions before a migraine could form. _'That doesn't mean I'm giving up'_

*~o0o~*

"Did you send him the message?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. At least he won't be surprised to see me later." Loud eerie laughter followed

*~o0o~*

The blond was awoken by persistent banging on the door...wait door? He was nowhere near a door. He opened his eyes and what he thought was someone knocking on the door was actually his home tutor knocking on his table. He glanced up with sleepy eyes an ignored his classmates' laughing at him.

"Go wash your face Naruto."

Without saying a word he got up from his seat and headed for the toilet. He was too tired to react to the "dobe" from behind him too which wasn't a good sign. He was glad to be given a break from geography though because it was his least favourite subject. However before he could enter the toilet, he was grabbed from behind and was dragged to the nearest empty classroom. He was about to scream to be released but all words left him when he looked up into the familiar dark violet eyes, that looked red at a certain angle, he used to be in love with.

"Hello kit."

"..."

"Too shocked to say anything? I thought you received my message?"

"So the message was from you? No wonder there wasn't any caller ID. I deleted your contact."

"How hurtful," however the tone of voice was far from being hurt.

Naruto didn't respond and simply glared at nothing behind his captors shoulder. He didn't expect to see him again after what happened last time. All the pain and anguish he felt that day came flooding back and he bit his lip to stop the onslaught of tears he knew would come if he didn't control himself.

A hand came to caress the blond's scarred cheek. Naruto shuddered with revulsion. He moved his face away from the touch. Dark laughter sounded all over the room.

"Now I'm really hurt. I thought you loved me touching your face like that," the voice turned husky and Naruto started to panic. He struggled in the tightening grip of his torso and wanted to scream-

"Let the dobe go. I thought all dancers were to remain in the hall until further notice." Naruto had never been so grateful to hear that insult before now. With the grip slackened, Naruto was able to move away and behind Sasuke's broad back for protection. He was so tempted to grab the raven's shirt to make himself believe he was actually there and not a figment of his imagination but didn't dare. What he didn't expect was a cold, pale hand extended to him for him to take. He took it firmly.

"Well I was in the hall but I got bored after waiting so long so I decided to venture."

"This school is not a playground." Sasuke gritted out.

"Hahah I'll keep that in mind," with that said the strange person made his way out of the classroom and back to the hall, probably.

The raven became aware of something trembling behind him. He looked back and was shocked to see the ever cheerful –until recently –blond shaking and holding back sobs. Big, fat tears streamed down his cheeks, falling from his chin to land on his uniform, wetting them. At a loss of what to do, Sasuke simply stare and let the blond cry. He could hear soft mumbling from the distressed blond. When he strained his ears to hear he heard only one word, "...kyuubi..."

*~o0o~*

**AN: Man I was so tempted to make Sasuke hug Naruto to comfort him but they aren't close yet! Sigh. So anyway are you confused because I am and I'm the one writing it! HOW? **

**Oh and by the way I have been trying my best to find a story I really, really want to reread. I went through all 240 pages to find that story but can't find it :'( Help me please, I am desperate here! I know I'm not supposed to do this but I posted a chapter right *puppy dog eyes* so here's the description: This is AU in high school where Naruto was dumped by Sasuke because apparently wasn't good enough for him and Naruto became emo. He dresses all emo-y and dark but he sings really well. One day Tsunade their principal invited Naruto to sing on stage and that's where Sasuke starts to realise his mistake of breaking up with the blond. Naruto sang 'so damn clever' by plain white t if I'm not wrong. Sasuke, Neji and some others in the group used to beat him up too. Oh and I think Gaara helped Naruto recover. Hmmm, I think that's all I remembered of the fiction so if anyone knows of a story that fits this description please share Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dancing king**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine.**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 3**

**All is revealed**

Naruto walked on wobbly legs to the nearest seat and plopped down gratefully on it. Sasuke kept a watchful eye on him the whole time in case he fell and injure himself on his way. He kept silent. If Naruto wanted to explain to him he would but in his own time.

"Sorry you had to see that Sasuke. I didn't know I was that weak," Naruto said in a dejected voice. Sasuke stood stunned and he let it show. He found it harder to hide his true feelings when he was in the company of the blond. Never had he expected the strong blond to give up so easily. Angered he stalked to him and grabbed the emotionless blond by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up hard.

"Listen here dobe. I don't know what went on with you and that creep before but that was then and now is now. You aren't the annoyingly cheerful blond I know so stop feeling sorry for yourself and wake up." Sasuke held back on punching the dobe as he was still close to tears.

Instead of waking up and having the shine back in his eyes, Naruto only creased his forehead and glared heatedly at the raven headed president, "look Sasuke I don't need you to tell me what to do okay. I had my life in control just fine until _he_ showed up and messed it up again! I don't need a reminder of what I did wrong in the past! I am sick of regretting the past all the time so stop it and leave me alone!"

Naruto wrenched himself free of the raven's hold and fled. Sasuke scowled at the place the blond once stood and contemplated his actions. _Thought taunting him would bring him back. Guess this is deeper and more complex then I would have imagined. Dobe what did you get yourself into?_

~o0o~

The creaking of the rooftop door had Naruto opening his eyes and looking at it. A familiar red headed friend stood there with a scowl in his face. _Guess he's angry I skipped class huh._ He simply waited for the other to make the first move. Soon Gaara was stomping his way towards him and Naruto felt the menacing aura around the red head that had him up and alert for any swinging fists.

"Where the fuck were you Uzumaki?"

"Hahah...hah..errr...up here...?" Naruto continued shielding most of his torso with his hands because Gaara hadn't let up on his menacing stare and stance.

"Where were you supposed to be you dickhead?" Gaara lost his cool and that was never a good sign. The reason he was mad because at the beginning of the year Naruto had made a resolution to do the best he can in school so he could graduate and go to the same university as his other friends. Now how was he going to that if he kept skipping class all the damn time!

Seeing no way out, the blond decided to tell the red head the truth, "Kyuubi's back."

Gaara immediately shut up and let the blond explain. He knew about the history between the two so he knew this was going to be one hell of a story. He sat down and prepared himself.

The blond told him about their encounter and listened attentively. He remained unsurprised until the part about the Uchiha saving him from possible rape. Now that the Uchiha knows, this could be a problem as he wasn't part of the original Dance. He had guessed that Kyuubi would be back after what happened that day when Naruto's life went crumbling away like rubble. He was more concerned about the impact _he_'ll have on his friend though.

Naruto fell silent as he finished explaining and let Gaara dwell in his thoughts. Swinging his legs back and forth, he let the wind blow through his hair and hit his face. A clearing of a throat had him on alert again. He locked eyes with the heavily eye-lined eyes of his friend.

"Seems like we have work to do this year if you want to win and get back on to," now that was not what the blond was expecting out of his mouth. He was hoping for some comfort although he knew the red head wasn't one to give them like a normal person.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Naruto took on a more aggressive stance, hopping onto his feet. He didn't like the sound of what his _friend _had said. It almost sounded like-

"We signed you up for The Dance."

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto glared heatedly at the red head and was desperately restraining himself to not punch the guy. So help him he deserved it along with all the others that agreed with him.

"You know it's the only way to get The Dance on track again. It needs its leader back Naruto... It needs _you_." Gaara stood up unfazed by the clenched fists by the sides of his friend that he could swing at any time, "it's time you stopped running away from your duty." With those parting words he left.

Naruto punched the nearest wall to him as the door to the roof slammed shut and he gave out an anguished cry. _Why are they pushing this matter so far? Is it not enough to just leave it all behind?_ He slid to the floor and sat there with his head buried between his knees as his thoughts and emotions swirled dizzyingly around him.

~o0o~

Sasuke did his last patrol around the school. Classes had ended about three hours ago and all the participating dancers for tomorrow were safely led to the school dorms. The participants that were not scheduled to face off tomorrow were recommended fine hotels near the school so they can easily access it tomorrow morning and not be caught in traffic. He stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of music again.

He followed it. _This seems awfully familiar._ Nonetheless he followed it to the same corridor as yesterday. However instead of the expected sight of the blond dancing, he was sat in front of his closed locker door with his head between his knees. Taking advantage of the blond's inattentiveness, he crept up to him.

He bent down low to the blond's ear and blew.

A shriek and a thud had the raven smirking smugly and the blond looking at him with a blush on his face.

"What do you want teme?"

"Hn. Nice to know you love the school so much but the gates will be closed soon." He swung the key around his finger for added effect.

"I know that you teme I was going to leave soon anyway." Naruto looked away to avoid the raven making eye contact.

"It doesn't look like it you dobe. All I see is someone who's afraid of what's coming his way." He braced himself for the outburst. He wasn't disappointed. Their situation was reversed it seemed. Now he was the one with the crumpled collar.

"Teme! Not you too! Did they tell you huh? They should learn to keep their mouths shut if they know what's good for them. Everyone has been telling me to not be a coward. WHAT DO YOU GUYS KNOW HUH? NOTHING! So don't preach to me about shit you don't know about." The fire in his eyes was back at least.

"I don't know what you meant but if you're talking about your friends they didn't tell me anything. You have always been easy to read and it's not different now. And obviously we wouldn't know what is happening to you if you don't TELL us, you annoying dobe."

Naruto slackened his grip and fell to the floor defeated, "how am I supposed to explain all these to you, huh?" he grabbed handful of hair and tugged.

"I have the key so take your time." The Uchiha took a seat next to the blond on the floor, taking his hands to stop the self inflicted pain the blond is causing to himself.

With a sigh, the blond started right at the beginning...

He talked about the history of him and Kyuubi and how they were like two peas in a pod. How it was rare to see them apart as they were best friends and on the verge of becoming something more. How both have a strong passion for dancing and leadership comes easily to both. That it was not surprising that they became the best dancers in the world that even topped the most professional and experienced dancers and were respected like Gods in The Dance at the age of only thirteen and fifteen. But like all good friends, there came a time when their friendship was tested.

Kyuubi was the better dancer of the two with his vast knowledge and refined skills so he was naturally ambitious. He felt that The Dance should only have dancers that were just as good as he and Naruto so he decided to create the competition also known as 'Dancing King'. The winner of the entire competition that included dancers from all around the world would be gifted the title of Dancing king and hold the power to transform The Dance into any form he or she wishes. Kyuubi intended to win the competition and rid The Dance of any he deemed unworthy. At the time being the naive thirteen year old that Naruto was he just went with the flow. However when he saw the evil that Kyuubi had done to corrupt The Dance he rebelled and along with his friends tried to stop Kyuubi by having a face off.

Maybe by some stroke of luck, Naruto won and he became the new dancing king since he defeated the current one. However to save all the attention, he didn't announce his title and lived as Naruto. Kyuubi vanished after that and was never seen again due to humiliation. After Kyuubi vanished The Dance fell to ruins as Naruto didn't take up his responsibility as the new Dancing King.

In the short reign of Kyuubi the damage to The Dance was already done. It was already corrupted and nobody was dancing purely for the joy of it. The competition Dancing King was kept and continued to further divide the dancers that was once a huge family.

Naruto finished with a sigh of relief that he had managed to explain all that without breaking down although some tears still gathered in his eyes that he refused to let fall. He remained quiet after that.

Sasuke contemplated all that he had heard and sympathised with the blond for all he had gone through. No wonder he craved attention and company so much. He needed the distraction from the reminder that he was a coward.

"I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Are you and Kyuubi together? Was that why it was hard for you to let go and take responsibility?"

"Of all the questions teme you had to choose that one...We were together I guess I mean I did say yes. And yea I guess you can say that I felt overwhelmingly betrayed that I didn't want to take up what my supposed significant other left behind oh so lovingly for me...but no it wasn't very hard for me to let him go after I saw all the shit he did to our beloved 'family'."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and stood up, "Dobe I really need to lock up."

"Ok then go ahead."

"...You're still here."

"Ok ok I got it. Yeesh, you impatient bastard, can't let a guy go out of school without being chased away." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke ignored him and walked away. He felt satisfied for some reason and felt that whatever Naruto had confessed he should bring with him to his grave. _ At least he got his fire back..._

Naruto looked at the retreating back of his...friend? Can he call Sasuke that now...and felt relief washing through him. For the first time in a while he felt refreshed and happy like all was right in the world. _Thanks teme._

~o0o~

**AN: well it's the school holidays again and thought I should really get back to my stories^^ hope you like it so far and I've cleared all your questions : If there is any just leave a review or pm. Now it's on to the dance off! By the way thanks to all those that had helped with the searching of my story in the previous chapter but unfortunately I still couldn't find it :c Maybe the author took it down... oh wells...**


End file.
